


Thirty Seconds

by rhistyjink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blindfolds, Competition, Established Relationship, Multi, Mythical Wives, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Restraints, Sex Games, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhistyjink/pseuds/rhistyjink
Summary: The game was thirty seconds.Mouths only.The blindfold was a farce for the most part. As if Jessie couldn’t guess any of her lovers’ mouth game in less than five seconds?
Relationships: The McLaughlins/The Neals
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Thirty Seconds

Jessie lie blindfolded with her limbs tied to the four corners of the bedpost with her body the shape of an X. She would have thirty seconds to guess the tongue between her legs. The first touch she felt was strong and almost sharp with the pointiness of the tongue. The licks were quick, targeted, and almost too much for her clit to take. But knowing she would get a break in less than a minute she didn’t stop them. She also suspected that with the tautness of the tongue muscle and the pacing of the flicking motions, the owner of that tongue wouldn’t be able to keep that pace beyond thirty seconds anyway. It all painted a picture for her as precise as the tongue-strokes. 

“Rhett, honey, you aren't fooling anyone. I’d know that frantic and downright spasmodic technique anywhere.” 

“ _Spasmodic?_ ” Rhett asked, coming up from between her legs. “Is that good or bad?” He ran a thick finger through the wetness formed between her lower lips. “It can’t be too bad.”

Jessie sighed lightly at his touch. She loved her husband, but his mouth skills were simply not his best attribute. His fingers, though… Just thinking about what those digits could do made her head spin. But that’s not what tonight’s “game” was all about.

“Maybe the next contestant will answer that question for you.” She wiggled her hips a little. She was showing off a little, but also getting very antsy for another touch. And confident as she was that Rhett had already gone, she knew that whichever Neal was up (or down) next. She was in for a real treat.

The moment she felt the wide width of the warm wet touch pressing against her clit, her eyes rolled back into her head behind her blindfold. She wish this one had more than thirty seconds, and she didn’t mind expressing her appreciation with a high moan of:

“Ohhhhh, Link!”

She could feel his lips reformed into a fleeting smile at the acknowledgement, but then refocused on his task. She had already guessed correctly, but he was still determined to make the best use of his time, he pulsed his tongue against her clit, and then slowly swiped the expanse of his tongue up her now dripping wet pussy. She moaned and sighed as he changed up the pace and the technique and it felt like someone had to pull him off of her. 

She had to concentrate extra hard at this point to even form words, and to not let her voice waver weakly. She might be tied up, blindfolded, and on the verge of breaking down and coming hard ... but she wanted to maintain some illusion of control here. 

“Don’t be greedy, Link, sweetie. You did such a good job, I might let you come back for seconds. But you gotta share!”

Jessie’s whole body was ready for what she knew came next. Every tiny hair on her body was erect with goosebumps, her nipples hardened pebbles as her back prematurely began to arch. Would one of these useless men not get their mouths on one of her titties already? Gosh! 

But that wasn’t the game. 

The game was thirty seconds. Mouths only.

The blindfold was a farce for the most part. As if she couldn’t guess any of her lovers’ mouth game in less than five seconds? The anticipation was good though. 

This exact moment, knowing that soon she would have Christy’s sweet pillowy lips all over her. But not knowing exactly when. She knew that there would be a puddle beneath her soaking the bed sheets by now, she was so wet. 

“Nice of these boys to try to get you all warmed up for me, sugar. Not that I needed the help.”

Jessie loved Christy’s confidence in the bedroom. The only thing she liked better was her ability to back it up.

She wanted to beg her to get started already! But she also was living for being made to wait. Jessie began to shift her hips, grinding them against the air - begging to be licked or fucked or something. Anything!

Finally, she felt a light touch tracing her entrance. The guys hadn’t used fingers during their thirty seconds. Technically it wasn’t allowed as part of the game. It was supposed to be mouths only. But Jessie was prepared to break all the rules for Christy in this moment.

Two fingers delicately spread her open in a way that the guys hadn’t been bold enough to do, and then Jessie felt Christy’s strong wet tongue slip inside her. It was warm and soft and firm all at the same time. The women moaned in unison as Jessie squeezed around Christy’s tongue as she pressed in and out of her. 

“Gosh, Jess. You taste so good.”

“Mmmm. You feel even better.”

Jessie tried to move her hips against the gentle thrusts of Christy’s tongue, and liked to imagine getting her wetness all over her face. 

Christy’s tongue then moved to lick its way up to Jessie’s already overstimulated clit and softly suckle on it now making Jessie whine and spread her legs even wider. Christy could tell what Jessie was begging for and slid a finger inside of her working it all the way in to the knuckle of her hand. Christy’s face moved to lick up everything that Jessie had leaked out. 

“Lift your hips for me, girl. I don’t wanna miss a drop of your goodness.”

Jessie tightened her abs and glutes to lift her hips off the bed as much as her leg restraints would allow. And she was rewarded for those efforts as she felt Christy’s agile tongue lick it’s way around and across her pussy, and dip down to lap at the trail that had run down her ass. She noticed that no one in the room was calling Bullshit on Christy taking more than thirty seconds. Christy pointed her tongue and pushed just inside her ass, enough to make Jessie gasp and pant as Christy continued to finger her pussy. She then brought her mouth back up top to nuzzle Jessie’s clit with her nose, making Jessie whimper and buck her hips. 

Christy then decided to go for the kill.

She began to lightly lap at her clit, and flutter her tongue over it. Light touches, harder touches. Quick. Slow. It was all perfectly syncopated and fixing to push her right over the edge. 

“Undo my arms!” She cried and shaky fingers released the restraints from her upper limbs. 

Her hands flew down to the warm blonde hair on Christy’s head, pressing her face more firmly to her crotch, and shamelessly grinding herself against her.

“Fuck, Chris! You’re gonna make me come! Don’t stop. Don’t stop!”

Christy’s only response was to moan and hum against her pussy as she doubled down on her efforts. 

Jessie’s hands moved up to bury into her own chestnut hair as she threw her head back and cried out Christy’s name and gave herself over to the waves of pleasure reverberating through her loins. 

Christy softly and slowly soothed Jessie’s sex with light licks and kisses and pets. 

Someone removed Jessie’s blindfold. It seemed to be Link, since he was the one holding it in one hand, the other hand full of his own dick as it seemed he’d been stroking himself as he had watched the scene play out. 

Meanwhile, Rhett was releasing her legs from their restraints, and massaging above her ankles where the cuffs had rubbed. His voice broke as he tried to crack a joke. “It’s like opening a jar. You only finished it, cuz we loosened her up for you!”

The women shared a glance and both rolled their eyes, and even Link snorted.

“He _is_ the jar daddy.”

“I don’t need a jar daddy,” Jessie said, breathlessly. “But after this game, I proclaim Christy my pussy daddy!”

“She cheated!” Link whined, probably only half-kidding. “She got more than thirty seconds!”

“I didn’t hear any objections,” Jessie said with a wide grin. 

Christy smirked with pride. “That was such a turn on, Jess. Seriously, I’m so wet right now. Link, you seem dead set on chastising me for my _rule violation_ , why don’t you punish me with that big dick of yours?”

Link’s voice sank low and gravelly as he lay down onto the bed next to Jessie and presented his erect cock for Christy to sink herself onto. “Yeah, you deserve it you, rule breaker…”

Rhett looked desperate, and turned toward Jessie.

“Oh, hell no! I’m spent. I’m gonna need a few minutes, darlin.”

“If you want to fuck your wife’s pussy,” Christy said between panting breaths as she began to ride Link’s cock, “My mouth is probably the next best thing, still tastes like her anyway.”

Rhett didn’t need a second offer as he stood near the edge of the bed and eased his cock into Christy’s mouth, still shiny with Jessie’s wetness all around it. 

Jessie softly sighed as she watched the three of them. She subconsciously found her fingers wandering down to her pussy again, teasing herself and testing her own nerves.

Perhaps she wouldn’t need such a long refractory period after all...


End file.
